fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Falchion
The Falchion (ファルシオン Farushion) is a divine Sword that appears in the Archanea Series and Fire Emblem Awakening. The Falchion is the first important sword in the franchise and, in its multiple appearances, has proven to be a pivotal weapon for slaying the main antagonists of the games it exists in. The original blade has been wielded by five known individuals while the one that appears in Gaiden and Echoes has been wielded by two known individuals. Profile ''War of Shadows During the war against the Degenerated Dragons, the leader of the Divine Dragons, Naga created weapons from their own fangs, one became the base for the Fire Emblem which was used to seal the degenerated dragons in the Dragon's Table, the other was forged into the Falchion due to its origin from a Divine Dragon's fang, it has the power to slay Dragons of any form. When Medeus, the former guardian of the Dragon's altar led Manaketes to war with humanity, Falchion was given by Gotoh to the hero Anri to defeat the Medeus and halt the Manakete's reign of tyranny. After Anri defeated Medeus, he founded the Kingdom of Altea where the blade was held and passed down the royal lineage until it was stolen by King Jiol of Gra after the death of Cornelius. Sometime after, Gharnef stole the blade from Gra in hopes of using it as leverage over the revived Medeus. The prince of Altea, Marth, eventually defeats King Jiol in hopes of recovering the blade, but learns that Gharnef currently had it in his possession. Gharnef is eventually killed by a member of Marth's army using the Starlight spell, allowing Marth to reclaim the blade and use it to eventually defeat Medeus once more. In ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, it is possible for Marth to procure a weaker version of the Falchion from Nagi. While the origins of this version are unknown, it is probable that it was forged from one of Nagi's own fangs. In addition to being weaker than the original, this version of Falchion is also significantly heavier. ''Gaiden/''Echoes Before Duma left the continent of Archanea with his younger sister Mila, the exiled Divine Dragon was given a sword created from one of Naga's fangs in the event that he and Mila had lost control of themselves and degenerated; this sword was the Falchion. The Valentian Falchion is different from the one that Marth used, since Mila described it as the "one and only godslaying sword" made by the king of the Dragon Tribe. Thousands of years later, witnessing the corruption brought about by reliance on the gods and foreseeing that their descent into insanity would destroy Valentia, Emperor Rudolf of Rigel requests the blade from Duma himself to seal away Mila. Mila is eventually sealed within the sword, giving it the power to slay monsters created by Duma. However, Mila manages to also seal the Falchion away from human use so that they could not use the blade against Duma, only relinquishing control of it to Alm after he proved humanity could survive without the gods. By the power of Mila's Turnwheel, phantom versions of Marth and Lucina can be summoned, both of which come pre-equipped with their respective versions of the Falchion. ''Fire Emblem Awakening In the 2000 years since Marth originally wielded the Archanean Falchion to end the War of Shadows, the blade was presumably continuously passed down through Marth's lineage. Eventually, the blade was wielded by a nameless warrior who used the Falchion and the Fire Emblem to combat the Fell Dragon Grima who tried to bring the world to ruin. Naga, who may or not be the original, blessed the blade when the warrior performed the Awakening ritual, allowing him to seal the Fell Dragon for 1000 years. Unfortunately the destruction he caused forced the continent to rebuild anew and many new nations sprung up from the ashes. The warrior, known as the First Exalt, eventually established the Halidom of Ylisse with the Falchion and the Fire Emblem as its national treasures. During the events of ''Awakening, the Falchion, known as the Sealed Sword Falchion (封剣ファルシオン Fūken farushion) in the Japanese version of the game, is currently wielded by Chrom, prince of Ylisse. Chrom utilizes the blade throughout Awakening's storyline. Two years after the end of the Ylisse-Plegia war, trouble stirs not only from the impending war with Valm, but the threat of the resurrection of Grima by the Grimleal and its leader Validar. Although Grima is eventually ressurected, the five Gemstones are gathered and brought to Mount Prism, the holiest location of Naga's influence, allowing Chrom to perform the Awakening, transforming the blade into the Exalted Falchion (神剣ファルシオン Shinken farushion, lit. Divine Sword Falchion). With the Falchion at full strength, Chrom is able to defeat Grima. Depending on the choice of the Avatar, either Chrom seals Grima for another 1000 years using the Falchion or the Avatar destroys Grima forever themselves. In the alternate future, the blade is used by Chrom until he is betrayed by a close ally. The blade eventually makes its way into the hands of Lucina. It is hinted in the Future Past and in some of Lucina's supports that she performed the Awakening ritual, but did not have all five Gemstones in the Fire Emblem, thus the blade was unable to unlock its full power. With the destruction of her future imminent, Naga sent Lucina and the children of the Shepherds into the past to prevent this ruinous future. Lucina brought back her Parallel Falchion (裏剣ファルシオン Uraken farushion, lit. Secret Sword Falchion) to save her father and prevent her doomed future. While her version of the Falchion has more power than Chrom's Falchion in its base form and can harm Grima more than most conventional weapons, it does not have the same power and appearance as the Exalted Falchion, thus not able to seal Grima. In the Future Past DLC trilogy, Grima has nearly destroyed the world, but the children of Awakening desperately gather the five Gemstones in order to give Lucina the power to seal Grima. Thanks to the efforts of the Shepherds summoned from another timeline by their world's Naga, all twelve children eventually reach Ylisstol with all five Gemstones in hand. Though Grima gloats that he killed Tiki and defiled Mount Prism, preventing Lucina from performing the Awakening, Tiki appears as a spirit. She announces that she has taken over the role of Naga for that world and that Lucina can perform the ritual in Ylisstol as Grima's defilement of Mount Prism and leaving Tiki's corpse in Ylisstol has caused the capital to become the holiest location of Naga's influence. After acknowledging Lucina's resolve during her Awakening, the Falchion unlocks its full strength and finally seals Grima for another 1000 years. After 2000 years, the blade has changed in appearance drastically. The discrepancy in its appearance across time is explained by Lucina in her supports with Owain. The hilt (along with the entirety of the Shield of Seals) has gone through repeated breakages and re-forgings over the centuries. Only the blade of the Falchion has survived the test of time as it never rusts nor dulls. According to Lucina's supports with her sibling, the sword is very particular to who can wield it. Only a member of the Ylissean royal family can wield it and even then, not all members of the Ylissean royal family can wield it. The blade is dull in the hands of an unworthy warrior and cannot cut even a block of wood. It is revealed at the end of her sibling support that her sibling has been accepted by the blade as a potential wielder, though neither she nor they know of it. Regardless of this revelation, no version of the Falchion can be wielded by anyone aside from Chrom, Lucina, and an Einherjar Marth. ''Fire Emblem Fates The Falchion, in its Archanea series and ''Awakening forms, returns in Fates. They are weapons that are only used by scanning amiibos of Marth and Lucina respectively. Both are bound to Marth and Lucina's inventories and cannot be removed from them. Also when Chrom reappears in the Before Awakening Xenologue, he uses the same Falchion he used in Awakening. Chrom's Falchion is completely unobtainable. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Original Version Nagi's Version Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Sealed Version Parallel Version Exalted Version Fire Emblem Fates Original Version Parallel Version Chrom's Version Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Original Stats = Sword |10 |80% |0 |1 |1 |Alm only. Seals Oculus Grants Deicide, Anti-Terrors, Recovery Teaches Scendscale }} |-|Forging = Exalted Falchion Sword |0 |90% |0 |1 |0 |Marth's default weapon Can KO Gods, seal Oculus. }} Parallel Falchion Sword |0 |90% |0 |1 |0 |Lucina's default weapon. }} Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Falchion Sword |16 |- |Weak |Resist |- |Weak |- |Resist |- |- |- |- | Cleave Lance-Slash Rakukaja Str Boost Quick Step |Caspar Force x1 Crawling Darkness x1 1-Star Prestige x1 }} Exalted Falchion Sword |135 |- |Weak |Resist |- |Weak |- |Resist |- |Resist |Resist |Recovers a small amount of HP every turn | Dekunda Charge Wyrmicide Null Seal Fighting Spirit |Whitescale Force x1 Argent Habit x1 6-Star Prestige x3 }} True Sword Falchion Sword |150 |- |Weak |Resist |- |Weak |Resist |Repel |Resist |- |- |Increases SP gauge. | Maziodyne Focused Blade Thoron Elec Expertise EX Repel Elec |Caspar Force x1 ? 1-Star Prestige x1 }} Fire Emblem Heroes Sword |16 |1 |400 |✯✯✯✯✯ |Effective against dragons. At the start of every third turn, Marth/Chrom/Lucina/Alm recovers 10 HP. }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Dropped |Gharnef (Ch. 23) |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Treasure |Ch. 5 - Chest in Basement 1 of Duma's Temple. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Gharnef (Final-2) |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Original Version |Dropped | Closest Gharnef (Ch. 23) |} Nagi's Version |Event |Ch. 24x - End of chapter. |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Gharnef (Ch. 23) |} Fire Emblem Awakening Sealed Version |Inventory |Chrom |} Parallel Version |Inventory |Lucina |} Exalted Version |Event |Ch. 24 - End of chapter. |} Fire Emblem Fates Original Version |Inventory |Marth amiibo (bound) |} Parallel Version |Inventory |Lucina amiibo (bound) |} Non-Canon Apperances Kirby Super Star/Kirby Super Star Ultra The Falchion appears as a piece of treasure in the Great Cave Offensive, where it is worth 375,000 G. It is correctly named in the Japanese version, but the English localization did not pick up on the reference and renamed it to "Sword." The English translation of ''Kirby Super Star Ultra fixed this, and the Falchion is correctly named in all regions. Super Smash Bros. Series In the Super Smash Bros. series, the Falchion is the insignia representing all characters hailing from the Fire Emblem series. The Falchion is the main weapon of Marth in all three of his appearances in the series. Its design is similar to the Falchion's first design from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, though with some minor redesigns in each game. Marth's Falchion deals more damage if the opponent is struck by the tip of the sword. The Falchion, in its Fire Emblem Awakening form, is Lucina's main weapon in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Unlike Marth's Falchion, Lucina's deals equal damage no matter what part of the sword hits the opponent. Chrom also wields his Falchion during Robin's Final Smash. Monster Hunter Frontier G The Awakening version of the Falchion makes a cameo appearance as a part of the Fire Emblem crossover for Monster Hunter Frontier G. Chrom's regular Falchion and Lucina's Parallel Falchion are the base versions of their weapon set. If forged and upgraded, Chrom's Falchion will turn into the Exalted Falchion, complete with the same golden glow on the blade while Lucina's will upgrade to an improved Parallel Falchion with a silver glow. Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. The Falchion makes an appearance in Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. in both its original and Awakening versions wielded by Marth and Lucina respectively. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Falchion is Itsuki Aoi's default and weakest Carnage. Exalted Falchion and True Sword Falchion also appeared as one of Itsuki's Carnage. Trivia *Despite its name, the Falchion is not actually a falchion, but a medieval arming sword. A real falchion is curved and single-edged, more akin to a scimitar or a machete. *To commemorate the launching of Shadow Dragon, Nintendo had an actual sword forged in the likeness of the Falchion. *During Cornelius's fight with Gharnef in the Fire Emblem OVA, the Falchion is depicted as twice its original size, in stark contrast with the OVA's VHS cover and its appearance in the games themselves. *In both Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem, Marth displays no unique animations while wielding the Falchion. *In its Awakening manifestation, the markings on the Falchion read "Sniamer llits erutuf eht tsol si esle lla nehw", which, when reversed, is "When all else is lost the future still remains". *In Awakening, a blue glow fills up the teardrop-shaped hole in the sword during certain points in the story, although the reason for this is not revealed. It has been theorised that this phenomenon occurs each time history is rewritten. *In Awakening, despite the Parallel version being the same one as Chrom's (as Lucina inherited it upon his death in the future), he cannot wield it. *In Awakening, even after recruiting Lucina, the Parallel Falchion's description still reads "Marth only". *In Fates, both the Classic and Parallel Falchions each have a weaker replica that can be wielded by anyone. They are called Marth's Spatha and Lucina's Estoc. *The Falchion is, as with many other items from the Nintendo universe, found in the Kirby game "Kirby Super Star", and it's remake "Kirby Super Star Ultra" in the game "The Great Cave Offensive". This is actually the first time a Fire Emblem item was ever found in a video game in the west (as Super Star was released in 1995). *In Heroes, Falchion is the only weapon to have different models depending on the user. *Falchion is the only legendary weapon that has more than one in existence, as a second Falchion was given to Duma in Valentia. *Strangely enough, in Echoes, despite how Marth's Exalted Falchion can be used to defeat Duma like Alm's Falchion can, Lucina's Parallel Falchion cannot do the same, despite being the very same Falchion that Marth uses. ** This is likely due to Parallel Falchion not having its full power released due to Lucina having performed a partial Awakening, whereas Marth's Exalted Falchion already holds Falchion's full might. Gallery File:FalchionAwakeningRuneScript.jpg|Concept artwork of the Falchion's engraving in Awakening. File:MHFG Falchion.png|The Falchion and the Shield of Seals in Monster Hunter Frontier G. File:Falchion (TCG).jpg|The Falchion as it appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:NagaMyth.jpg|CG still of the tapestry in the opening preamble of Mystery of the Emblem, featuring Naga entrusting humanity with the Falchion and the Shield of Seals. File:NewMysteryEvt 04.png|CG still of the Falchion in New Mystery of the Emblem, laid across the Shield of Seals. File:Opening05.png|CG still of the Falchion, alongside a collection of other swords, in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:NewMysteryFalchion.jpg|A sepia CG still featuring the Falchion plunged into the ground of a battlefield. File:Cornelius w falchion.PNG|Screenshot of the Falchion from the anime, where it is wielded by Cornelius. File:RealFalchion.jpg|The real-life forged rendition of the Falchion, photographed amidst other Fire Emblem-related paraphernalia during a Nintendo World launch event. File:Miitomo Parallel Falchion.png|Parallel Falchion accessory in Miitomo. File:FE3 Falchion.gif|Animation of Marth attacking with the Falchion in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Marth using Falchion (FE12).png|Screenshot of Marth preparing to perform a critical attack with the Falchion in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Parallel Falchion (FE13).png|Lucina wielding the Parallel Falchion in Awakening. File:Exalted Falchion (FE13).png|Chrom wielding the Exalted Falchion in Awakening. File:LucinaFatesStance.jpeg|Lucina wielding the Parallel Falchion in Fates. File:FEH Falchion.png|In-game model of the Falchion wielded by Marth from Heroes. File:FEH Falchion 2.png|In-game model of the Falchion wielded by Chrom and Lucina from Heroes. File:FEH Falchion 3.png|In-game model of the Falchion wielded by Alm from Heroes.